


Rained Out

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: The camping trip you and Bucky had been planning is completely ruined… or is it?





	Rained Out

You fumbled into the front door of your building, hurling your broken umbrella into a nearby trashcan in frustration. “Could this day get any worse?” you groaned out loud to no one in particular. As thankful as you were to be starting a three day weekend, especially after how rough it’s been lately at work, it was hard to fully appreciate it since the nonstop rain over the past three days had ruined the camping trip that you and Bucky had been planning for over a month. Wringing out your hair you grabbed your mail and trudged upstairs to your shared apartment.

“Bucky, I’m home! You wouldn’t believe what happened to me on.. the way.. home...” your voice trailed off as you stepped out of the entryway and took in the sight before you.

In the middle of the dimly lit living room where the couch normally resided sat a tent, the very tent you knew Bucky had picked out for your getaway weekend. Next to the tent were a couple of camping chairs and a small folding table facing the television where a crackling fire was displayed. Hanging above you were several strands of fairy lights casting a comforting glow over everything.

Still trying to absorb the scene you saw Bucky’s head pop out of the tent. “Hey sweetheart! Surprise!” He climbed out and gestured to everything he’d been working on. “Well, what do you think?” You stood there, speechless, looking a bit like a fish out of water, eyes finally landing on Bucky. “Baby…?” he said with a concerned voice. **“W-why are you looking at me like that?”**

With no warning whatsoever you burst into tears, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. You cover your face with your hands and Bucky immediately rushes to you, wrapping you carefully in his strong arms. “Oh my god… baby I’m so sorry, I’ll take it down, put everything back, I didn’t mean to upset you…”

You shake your head vigorously, attempting to talk through your sobs. “N-no Bucky, d-don’t you dare! I l-love it, I really, really d-do!”

“Hey, hey... shhh now… talk to me, what’s going on then?” Bucky pulled back just enough to look lovingly at you, gently moving your hands down and brushing still wet strands of hair from your face.

It took you a moment and a few deep breaths before you looked up into his eyes. “All I could think about all day was how our trip was ruined, and then just as I was about to leave I got slammed with extra orders at work which made me extra late and extra grumpy, then to top it all off my umbrella turned inside out the instant I stepped off the bus so I got completely drenched and.. and…” You look around at the room, tearing up again. “And then I come home to find that you have done this incredibly sweet and romantic thing for me, for us, and everything I’d been holding on to all day just kinda erupted outta me…” You give him a watery smile. “I’m sorry I scared you. This is perfect, I love it. I love you…” You hug him tightly, breathing in his calming and familiar scent, finally relaxing until you realize something and jump back. “Oh Buck... I got you all wet!”

Bucky chuckled and pulled you back in for another hug. “It’s fine babygirl, you sound like you need hugs way worse than I need dry clothes anyway.” He holds you close for several more moments, only stopping when you begin to shiver in his arms. Leading you to the bathroom he starts to fill the tub. “You, my love, are going to take a nice hot bath,” he places a kiss on your forehead, “and when you get out I’ll have some dinner ready for us. I borrowed Sam’s little grill so we could have mostly authentic hot dogs and later, if you’re good,” he said with a wink, “we’ll use it for s’mores.” Bucky leans in to place a sweet kiss on your lips. “I love you…” he whispers against your lips, kissing you once more and then leaving you to get ready.

* * *

A few hours later, warm and dry with dinner a distant memory, you are snuggled up with Bucky in the tent on a bed of what looked like every blanket and pillow that you owned. The movie you had been watching had just ended and you laid there in the quiet, feeling more content than you had in a long, long time.

“Thank you Bucky, for all of this. Just when I think I couldn’t possibly love you more you surprise me yet again.” You place small kisses along his jaw and lay your head on his chest.

Bucky traces random patterns on your back and kisses the top of your head. “I see how hard you work, sweetheart. I know how much you needed this weekend and I’ll be damned if I let a little rain ruin that for you... Speaking of our camping weekend, what else is on your bucket list? We’ve got the tent, a ‘campfire’, ate hot dogs and s’mores… what are we missing?”

“Well… there is one more thing I wanted to do…” You sit up, turning to look down at Bucky with a grin.

“Oh…? And what’s that darlin’?” Bucky asked, matching your grin with his own.

“You, _Sarge_ …” you said, biting your lip, your heartbeat quickening in anticipation.

Bucky practically growled and you couldn’t help but giggle as he rolled you both over in the small space, hovering over you and kissing you deeply. You smiled into the kiss, realizing that rain or not, this weekend was going to be one to remember.

END


End file.
